First touch
by Mo-Jansen
Summary: Sequal to Love uncovered. It's almost ten years after B and E's wedding and Emma is in her sophomore year of high school. This year will bring her drama, but will it bring happiness as well? AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters from Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer, the rest of them and the plot belongs to me.

* * *

**

Chapter one

**Emma's pov**

**Freshman year**

I was starting high school for the first time today and I was a nervous wreck. Of course it didn't help that I was driving to school with mom and dad. I seriously hated being the daughter of two teachers at that moment. I loved my parents, I really, really did, but I had hoped to be allowed to take the bus to school. Mom had been willing to let me, but dad had put his foot down.

"Why take the bus when we're driving the same way every day? Besides, I like knowing that my daughter gets home safely to and from school."

Of course, when he put it as sweetly as that, neither I nor mom could refuse. But right now, getting out of the car with them, reminded me not to relent this easily again. I was going to have to beg mom to help me, but together we could probably convince dad it was better for me to take the bus.

A group of girls stood together near the entrance and glanced curiously at my mom and dad. They turned to each other and started giggling. I noticed one of the girls looking at my dad with a look of pure lust in her eyes. I shuddered. Dad got more of those looks than I cared to know, but seeing it from a girl that was most likely a senior or maybe a junior was creeping me out.

"Okay, hon. The office is that way. You can get your schedule there and we will see you at the end of the day. Come find me in my classroom when you're done, okay?"

"Sure, mom. See you. Bye, dad."

At least they understood that I didn't want to hug or kiss them when we were at school. I hurried to the office and tried to ignore the snickers I heard when I stumbled along the way. I had gotten used to that by now.

When I came to the office door, it swung open forcefully, nearly hitting me square in the nose. A short blond haired girl came out and glared at me.

"Get out of my way, spaz," she hissed.

Surprised by her hostile tone, I stepped aside and let her pass me. A dark chuckle from the doorway caught my attention. I looked up to find an amazing looking guy standing a foto away from me, his eyes alight with humor.

"Close your mouth, little girl," he said softly before taking off after the little witch.

I huffed angrily. I hated when people talked to me condescendingly, especially when they didn't even know me. So with stiff shoulders I stepped into the office, trying hard not to snap at the scatter brained secretary in my anger at the two kids I just ran into.

I learned later that they were the Petersen siblings, Charlotte and Ethan.

**Sophomore year**

A year. An entire year I already endured the torture of Charlotte Petersen and her group of overly stylized friends. The behaved like the school was theirs and treated everyone they deemed unworthy as shit. I knew with this new year nothing had changed.

That first time I saw her last year, had just been a fluke. She was actually nice to me during next period. That was, until she heard my last name and quickly changed seats. Apparently being the daughter of two teachers was equal to being a social pariah.

Of course it only got worse after that, because my mom and dad actually knew her mom and they got along wonderfully. Charlotte and I had been put together during several dinner parties throughout the year. She ignored me as best she could, while her brother, Ethan didn't even bother showing his face at these occasions.

He was two years older than us, so her was now a senior, but he at least didn't seem to openly hate me. He wasn't nice to me either, he just ignored me for the most part.

So here I was, getting ready for the first day of school. Mom and dad had already left together so they could drop off Sophie at school, while I would take the bus to school.

"Hey, here comes the freak," Charlotte cheered as I stepped on the bus half an hour later.

I rolled my eyes and slid into the first open seat I could find. Thankfully it was four rows in front of little miss Petersen, so she couldn't do anything that horrific this time.

"Hey, Cullen? Where are your friends? O, wait, you have none!" she snorted from behind me.

I clenched my fists and kept my eyes down. _If I don't acknowledge her, she'll stop eventually. _It was a chant I used every time, but she never let up.

"You see," she purred as she strolled up to stand over me. "Someone who's as big a freak as you, doesn't get friends. Everyone's just afraid to be seen with you. Especially now that they know what a cheap slut you are."

She whispered the last part, no doubt trying to keep the driver from overhearing.

"What are you talking about?" I choked out.

"Oh, why not?" she paused dramatically. "I told a couple of guys at school how you gave Mr. Newton some very special treat for a higher grade. Things just kind of snowballed from there on out. You wouldn't believe what big gossipers guys really are."

I felt my stomach twist, bile rising in my throat. I was about to pull my fist back and smack her in her face when the bus pulled up to school and Charlotte skipped off the bus, cackling away with her little pack of hyena's.

When I stumbled out of the bus, I rushed to my first class. I actually had English from my mom this year and I had to admit that I was curious what she would be like when she was in front of a classroom. It was my first class of the day, so I would find out soon enough.

As I walked into the class I noticed my mom was not her usual calm self. She gave me a tight smile before turning back to the blackboard to write her name down. I wondered what was up, but knew I'd had to wait until the end of the day until I could ask her about it.

The bell rang, so I had to slide into my seat. Mom turned towards the classroom and opened her mouth to start her class when the door burst open and Charlotte Petersen came strutting in like she owned the place.

"Excuse me, miss Petersen. Care to explain why you are late to my class on the first day?"

She twirled on her heels and smiled at my mom like she was a child with a tantrum. "I was talking to my boyfriend and I lost track of time. I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen."

"You will be after detention this afternoon. I will not tolerate this kind of attitude, miss Petersen. I expect each and everyone to be here on time. If you can't manage to get to class on time, I at least expect a valid reason and talking to your boyfriend isn't one of them. I'll see you at the end of the day, now take a seat so I can start my class."

There were actually some snickers at Charlotte's expense and for once she wasn't snidely commenting. I bit my lip to keep from grinning appreciatively at my mom.

"Well, now that we're all here, my name is Bella Cullen and I will be your english teacher for the year. I have placed stacks of reading lists on the front desk of each row, please pass them to the students behind you, while I explain how the list works.

"On top you will find a selection of books that are must reads for our classes this year. We will go through them from top to bottom. I expect you all to read a chapter before each next class."

And so she continued to explain our reading assignments for the rest of the year. I was amazed by how my mom managed a class room without even raising her voice.

The rest of the day was actually boring after that. When I was finished with my last class I walked out to the music room, to see my dad. He was talking to someone I couldn't see from where I was stranding, so I leaned against the wall beside the door to wait for him.

I was daydreaming about a story I'd been writing, so I didn't hear when my father finished his conversation with his students. I was startled out of my reverie when I suddenly felt someone brush by me. I looked up just in time to see Ethan Petersen throw me an apologetic smile as he rushed down the hall.

"Hey, Em. How was the first day back, sweetie?" dad asked as he kissed my temple.

"It was okay. I have English with mom this year. She's such a cool teacher," I grinned.

"I've seen her teaching on one of two occasions. She's great at what she does," he agreed, a loving gleam in his eye.

I nodded and allowed him to put his arm around me as we walked down the hall to pick mom up. I remembered belatedly that Charlotte was in detention, so I was once again startled as the door to mom's classroom swung open and she came rushing out. She was just putting her phone to her ear.

"Ethan! You're still in the parking lot?... Give me five freaking minutes, okay?" she hissed as she moved away from us.

I didn't bother looking after her, it would only earn me a glare or two. Dad and I walked in to find mom standing rigid in front of her desk breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Love?" dad asked, concerned.

"Give me a second please," mom muttered through clenched teeth.

Dad perched on the edge of one of the desks as I hovered near the doorway, not really sure whether my mom wanted to talk about it in front of me. She surprised me though when she looked up and gave me a warm smile. She walked up to me and hugged me so tight, she cut off my air for a second.

"I am so happy to call you my daughter," she murmured quietly.

I giggled. Only my mom would know how to surprise me like that. "Why, mom? Was detention that bad?"

"Ugh! Like you wouldn't believe. Charlotte and her boyfriend were both in detention. You wouldn't believe the things I had to break up over the past hour. And the mouth those two have! Ugh! Promise me you are not that disrespectful towards your teachers, honey. I would hate to hear about that."

"Like I would do that with two teachers for parents," I laughed. "I wouldn't dare."

"I know sweetie. We raised you better than that, I hope."

"Besides, it's not like I have a boyfriend to be a bad influence on me," I added with a smile.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong about Charlotte and Jamie. He was a real shy huy up until he started dating Charlotte. She's bringing out the bad in him, it's really hard to watch."

I shrugged. "Can we go home, mom? I have a bunch of reading to do for my demanding English teacher."

"You brat," mom scolded as she ruffled my hair.

"Mom! My hair!"

She laughed and I heard dad chuckling in the background. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go," I muttered before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

~*~

Sophie, my younger sister, was in my room, messing with my music when I got home with mom and dad. Aunt Alice had picked her up from school today, so she was home before all of us and that usually ended with her messing with my things. I sighed deeply. No matter how many times I told her to stay out of my room, she never listened.

"Soph, come one. Don't come in here again, okay? I don't play with your dolls, now do I?"

"But, Emma," she whined. "You have so much cool stuff."

"Well, just wait six more years and you'll have your own cool stuff," I muttered while I shoved her out of the door. "I need to do my homework. You can come back when I'm done."

She smiled brightly, gave me a quick kiss and hug and then hurried down the stairs to find mom and dad. While I worked on my homework, I vaguely registered the phone ringing downstairs. I didn't think anything of it until my mom knocked on my door and poked her head in.

"We're having dinner guests tonight. Apparently Mrs. Petersen thinks Charlotte needs to apologize for her behaviour today. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks. What time are we having dinner?"

"Six thirty."

I nodded. When mom was gone I gave myself a minute to punch my pillow. I hated this. Tonight would be another nightmare, I was sure of it.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it, the very first chapter of First touch the sequal to Love uncovered. It'll most likely be a shorter story than Love uncovered, but I won't know until I am actually wrapping it up, it's just starting out now._

_Click the litte button at the bottom of your screen and drop me a review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter._

_Love,_

_Mo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest is all mine ;)

* * *

**

Chapter two

**Emma's pov**

I was right. The night was a total disaster. Not only had Charlotte been a bitch, as usual, behind my parents' backs, but Ethan had decided to grace us with his presence. I felt about one inch tall all night and Sophie noticed.

When I got up to clear the table, she followed me into the kitchen. "Em? You okay?" she whispered.

"I will be. When they leave."

"She's so mean."

"Tell me about it. I really don't like her."

"Want me to kick her butt?" she asked, grinning wickedly.

I hugged her. "Thanks, sis, but this is something I have to take care of myself. Just let me handle it, okay?"

She nodded emphatically before skipping back into the living room.

"Hey," a gruff voice behind me spoke.

I turned around, finding Ethan leaning against the doorjamb. "Hi," I grumbled.

"Where can I light up a cigarette around here?"

"Nowhere."

"Come on, there must be some spot you go to hide from your folks."

I rolled my eyes. 'Honestly, Ethan, I don't need a spot like that. I have my room and that suffices. If you want to smoke, go outside somewhere."

He chuckled. "Wanna join me?"

"Yeah, that'll happen," I replied sarcastically.

"Do you ever do anything your folks don't allow?"

"Why would I do that. There's nothing I want to do that my parents won't allow. They're pretty cool, as far as parents go."

Ethan rolled his eyes at me. "Sure they are, little girl. You're just to much of a goodie goodie to know how strict they really are."

I wanted to smack him, but I simply smiled tightly at him and returned to the torture chamber that was known as my parents' dining room. Charlotte stopped me in the hallway.

"You know you'll never get my brother," she sneered.

"I don't want your brother, Charlotte. He's the one that came looking for me."

"Who are you kidding, Cullen? You're so lying to me right now."

I groaned. "Get off it, Charlotte. He's not _that_ hot, you know."

She grumbled something I didn't catch. But I didn't care either. I was never going to get it right with her, so why would I even try? I simply took off and left Charlotte stew on her own.

Ethan came back after about ten minutes, clearly smelling of smoke. I saw dad's nose wrinkle in disgust, but he didn't say anything about it, he just kept up his front as a gracious host.

When the Petersens left, I sighed in relief. I was exhausted from walking around on eggshells all night.

"I'm going upstairs to read a little before bed," I said as I kissed my father's cheek.

"Of course, baby girl. If I don't see you before you go to bed, good night my darling daughter."

I grinned at his cheesy lines. "Night dad. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Mom was just walking down the stairs after putting Sophie to bed as I walked up.

"Are you going to bed already?" she asked, surprised.

"Wow mom, don't act like I never go up early. I just want to read for a little while before I go to bed."

"Not too late, okay? You're too much like me when you're reading."

I laughed. "You're way worse mom. Remember when you had that fan fiction addiction for a while. I thought dad was ready to leave you."

Mom flushed, looking a little sheepish. "I know. You've seen how bad it can get, so try to keep it to a reasonable hour."

"You know I was just joking, right mom?"

"Of course, I know. Doesn't mean you're not right. I was being a completely absent parent and wife then. I'm not going there again, however much fun it is to read those stories."

I kissed her goodnight and hurried up to my room.

~*~

The months that followed went according to their usual pattern. I was alone in school, went home, did my homework, played with my sister and occasionally with my cousins and then went to bed, usually after reading.

I eventually decided that my life sucked. I had no friends and I never did anything outside of my family. I was getting more and more frustrated about it when the time arrived for mom and dad's ten year anniversary. I had planned with Sophie to make a photo album for them, covering their entire relationship, but the fact that our parents were home so often made it difficult to work on it.

So when aunt Alice called that she had given birth, I saw the chance I needed to finish their gift.

"Hey mom," I said as she and dad talked about the good news.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why don't Justin and Amy come over and I'll babysit. That way you and dad can go with uncle Em and aunt Rose to see the new baby."

"Thank you sweet heart. That sounds like a great idea. Let me just go call your aunt Rose."

Dad gave me a knowing smile. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing bad. Do you know how hard it is to get you and mom and anniversary gift when I see you at school and at home all the time?"

He threw his arm around my shoulder, laughing softly. "Okay, okay. I won't pry. I'll just look forward to getting the gift."

"You'd better," I muttered, elbowing him in his side.

"Oh, you did not just elbow me, little girl," he warned.

My eyes widened. "Dad, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh no?" he mocked before starting his tickle assault.

~*~

Later that afternoon Sophie and our cousins Justin and Amy were in the backyard throwing around a football while I finished wrapping the gift we had picked out for mom and dad. I smiled as I imagined their faces as they looked through it.

I started with pictures I got from mom when I was little of her and dad when they first fell in love. I still remembered mom's stories when we still lived in Phoenix. She would tell me about dad every night before I went to bed.

I also included the letter I wrote Santa the year before mom and dad got back together and the one I wrote the year after, asking for a baby sister or brother. That last wish was granted nearly a year later when Sophie came along.

With a sigh I tied the ribbon around the package. I just hoped one day I would be as happy as mom and dad were together. They always made us feel loved and safe and dad even managed to be overprotective without becoming annoying. He was adorable, to be honest.

I was wondering how things were with Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper and their first baby. Aunt Alice had been pregnant the year mom and dad got married, but she miscarried a few weeks after we returned to Seattle. They got married and only started trying again a few years ago.

They had problems getting pregnant this time around and ended up having to go through several IVF treatments before they finally conceived. They now were the proud parents of a little baby boy.

"Emma! Can we go out for ice cream?" my sister called from the backyard.

"Sure, let me just put the gift away and we'll go together."

She gave me a winning smile and returned to her ball game. My sister had mom's hair colour, but the same dark green eyes as me and dad. Where I had inherited mom's clumsiness, she was more like dad, graceful and athletic. She was a total tomboy, but it fit her perfectly. That's why she always had so much fun hanging out with Justin. She also had this crazy taste for ice cream in the middle of winter.

After I put away the package, I took my wallet and my keys and walked out the back door, locking it behind me.

"You ready to get some ice cream?"

"Yaay!" all three of them cheered.

Amy skipped to my side and took my hand, tucking her thumb in her mouth. She was six and although aunt Rosalie kept trying to stop her from sucking her thumb, she kept doing it anyway.

Sophie and Justin walked ahead, shoving each other playfully every now and then. As we walked I could almost feel like someone was watching us, but when I glanced over my shoulder I didn't see anyone, so I shrugged it off and walked on, chatting with Amy about our new cousin.

The ice cream parlour was crowded, but we managed to get a table in the back. I was just sliding into a chair next to Sophie when I heard the most annoying giggle I knew. It was Charlotte Petersen.

I cringed and tried to shield myself from view by hiding behind my hair. It was a bad idea, because my hair colour kind of stood out like a sore thumb, but hey, it was worth a shot.

"Oh, look. What do we have here? It's Emma with her only friends," she sneered. "You know it's bad when your only company are ten or younger."

My head snapped up, sick of her constant taunting. "Shut up, Charlotte."

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable, Cullen?"

"Just stop it already. I know you hate me, okay. You can stop rubbing it in my face"

"As if. It's way to much fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys, let's just go home. We can eat the ice cream on the way," I told my sister and cousins.

Justin nodded and helped Amy out of her seat before he handed her back her ice cream. He and Sophie ran up ahead, while I took Amy's hand and followed them out the shop. I tried to ignore the comments of Charlotte and her posse, but I still heard and when they called me a filthy slut right before I walked out of the door, I couldn't help but cry.

Amy looked up at me with as much concern as a six year old could muster. "Em? You okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sure."

"You shouldn't let her say that to you," a low voice from behind me said.

I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Charlotte's older brother, Ethan was standing behind me. His black hair was stuck under a beanie and his grey eyes glittered dangerously.

He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, which showed his muscles to perfection and revealed a tiny portion of the tattoo I knew was hiding under the fabric and a pair of faded jeans which hung low on his hips. I swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed my body like he was checking me out.

"It's not like she cares when I stand up for myself. She just continues," I muttered, suddenly very aware of his presence and completely forgetting about Amy who was curiously watching the exchange.

"My sister is just jealous. Mom always raves about your mom and dad and how wonderful they are and what wonderful kids they raised. She gets upset about it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know why she takes it out on me then."

"It's because you let her, Emma. You never stand up for yourself. Like just now, she calls you a slut when you're anything but and you just keep walking, head down like a puppy who's gotten a beating."

I bristled at his words. "What the hell do you know? Leave me alone," I snapped before turning on my heel and lifting Amy so I could get away from him faster.

I hated him! I hated him and his sister and I just wished they would leave me the hell alone!

* * *

_A/N: Oof, Ethan kind of messed up, didn't he? Maybe he will make it up to her. If you've read the epilogue of Love uncovered you kind of know what's coming, but I'm not letting you know anything more than that until I know exactly where I'm going with this._

_Thanks to each and everyone of you who read, reviewed and/or tagged the story as an alert or favorite. It really warms my heart. Now please, please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and the plot, belong to me.

* * *

**

Chapter three

**Ethan's pov**

I watched Emma Cullen walk away from me in a daze. This girl had been on my mind ever since I met her last year when she started school and I had hated her for it for so long, but it was becoming harder and harder to stay away from her.

I wanted to know this girl that had my sister all riled up without even trying. This girl that my parents seemed so reverent of. I never went to their dinners up until a few months ago. It was a mistake on my part, because Emma had been on my mind even more prominently since then. She was now quickly becoming my guilty pleasure when it came to my sexual fantasies.

I knew it was sort of wrong to want a girl as young as her, but with the way she looked, I could hardly blame myself for getting hard when thinking of her in certain situations. I was hard thinking about it now and it was the middle of the day.

I was supposed to drive my sister home, but I had other things to deal with now. I opened the door to the ice cream parlour and quickly spotted Charlotte and her friends. The girls were batting their lashes at me as I walked up, but I ignored them. None of them intrigued me enough to put in my spank bank, let alone do anything with for real.

But Emma Cullen, ungh! That girl I would love to have in my bed!

**Bella's pov**

When Edward and I returned home Sophie, Amy and Justin were playing in the yard and Emma was upstairs, her door locked and her music blaring. Edward frowned at the ceiling. I stopped him as he started for the stairs.

"I think she might need her mom," I said softly. "Why don't you see if the kids want to help you build that tree house Sophie has been begging you for?"

"It's freezing outside, I'd rather get them to do something in the house."

"Whatever sounds good to you, love," I appeased him.

With a small kiss I walked up the stairs. I knocked on Emma's door and waited for her to open it. When she let me in, the first thing I noticed was her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh, boy. What happened?" I asked her as I sat down beside her on the bed.

She threw her arms around my neck and started crying all over again. After a while she hesitantly told me what happened.

"Ethan might have used a bad way of saying it, but he is right about not letting Charlotte walk all over you. Why didn't you speak to me or dad about this sooner? The rumours she's spreading are so cruel, sweetie. If you don't do something about it, she will make you hate high school and that's not something that should happen. And as for why Ethan gets under your skin so easily, I think you might have your first crush, am I right?"

Emma groaned and hid her face in my neck again. "Mom, you can't tell dad, okay? He'll go crazy."

I laughed. Mike's words from a few years ago popped into my head. He had told Edward he would get in trouble once Emma was old enough to start dating. It sure looked like that was going to happen now.

"I won't tell your dad for now. But under one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me everything about him," I giggled.

Emma groaned, but then launched into a detailed description of how Ethan looked and why he was so incredibly dreamy, but obnoxious at the same time. Of course I knew Ethan well enough. He was in both my and Edward's class and seeing as we often visited with the Petersens, but hearing about him from Emma was different. I laughed and giggled with her until she had tired the topic out and agreed to come down with me.

Later that evening there was a knock at the front door just as Emma and I were doing the dishes and Edward was taking Justin and Amy home.

"I'll get it," Sophie yelled from the front room.

I heard some muffled voices before Sophie came running into the kitchen, eyes wide.

"Em, there's a guy at the door for you."

Emma's jaw dropped. She turned to me, looking slightly panicked. "Mom, come with me?"

I nodded and waved her ahead of me. I stood in the doorway and watched as Emma shyly spoke to Ethan. They were speaking too soft for me to hear, but then Ethan turned to me with a shaky smile.

"Mrs. Cullen, can I take Emma out to the movies tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled. He had bad boy written all over him, but when facing me he was a shy adorable guy. It was cute and he reminded me so much of Edward, that I could hardly say no to him.

"You'd better hurry before Emma's dad gets home if you want to avoid the third degree," I laughed. "And come straight home after the movie is over."

"Of course, ma'am."

Emma gave me a thousand watt smile and a hug that left me gasping for air.

"Thanks, mom," she whispered in my ear.

"Have fun and don't do anything that your dad wouldn't approve of."

"I won't. Promise."

She squeezed me again and then turned back to Ethan, who was blushing beet red. I watched them get into Ethan's car and drive off just as Edward turned on to the drive way.

"Who was that?" Edward asked after he gave me a kiss.

"That was Ethan Petersen, he's taking Emma out on her first date."

Edward blanched for a second and then tried to turn and go after them.

"Edward, stop it! The boy asked me permission to take her to the movies and I granted it. Why don't we trust that we have raised her well and that she knows how to use her head?"

Edward breathed deeply. "If he hurts her, I will go after him," he muttered before allowing me to pull him inside the house.

"She'll be fine," I promised him.

**Ethan's pov**

Going over to the Cullens had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, but when I saw Emma, looking all shy and flustered, my blood heated and all I wanted to do, was get her alone for a little while. I wasn't planning on doing anything, I just wanted to be close to her without her mom watching from the doorway.

When I actually worked up the nerve to ask her out, she smiled and told me she's have to ask her mom. I asked instead. I felt like such a fool and sounded like one too, but Mrs. Cullen just laughed and told us to go.

Never before in my life had I been that nervous and now here we were, sitting in my car on our way to the cinema. A part of me wanted to jump for joy, for having her here with me and another part was terrified I might do something to scare her off. It was exhausting to be in my own head.

"What movie are we seeing?" Emma asked softly.

"Oh...huh. I don't actually know what's playing at the moment."

"Oh. Okay."

She looked a bit miffed and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. I bit back a smile when I realized she was just as nervous about being her with me as I was. Taking a spur of the moment decision, I pulled into a side street and parked my car.

Emma turned to me with wide eyes. "Listen, Ethan, I don't know what you are expecting of me, but I only agreed to go to the movies with you. If you have any other plans, you can take me back right now," she said forcefully, while crossing her arms under her breasts.

I gulped when I saw them swell a little over the top of her shirt. The object of my desire was sitting right next to me and she was making me hard without even knowing it. Her words had registered with the logical part of my brain, but the other ninety percent was drooling over her like the teenager I was.

Without even thinking about it, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She stiffened. I groaned a little and with the tip of my tongue, tasted her lower lip. She tasted like heaven and I wanted her even more.

The feel of my tongue, brought Emma out of her haze, though, because she pulled back and slapped me. Hard.

"What the fuck, Em?" I half shouted.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "I tell you that this is exactly what I don't want to happen and what do you do? You kiss me anyway! Take me home Ethan! Right now."

"Look, Emma, I'm sorry. You just looked so beautiful, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to kiss you so badly."

She huffed. "I don't care. Did I tell you it was okay to kiss me No! Now take me home."

I sighed in defeat, starting the car up so I could drive her back to her house. She stopped me at the end of the street.

"Don't drive me up there. I don't want my parents to know what happened, so I'm just going to hang out here for a while and walk back to the house when the time seems logical," she sighed unhappily.

"Emma, please don't do that. I was a jerk, you should tell your parents exactly that. I don't deserve your kindness now."

She turned to me with angry tears shining in her eyes. "Do you think this is just for you, Ethan? Really? I don't want to walk into the house and tell my mom my first date was a bust, especially not after I've told her all about how cute I think you are. I'm a loser to everyone in our school, I don't want to become one in my mother's eyes as well!"

"Oh, Emma. You're not a loser. Most of the guys are lusting after you and believe me when I tell you that hardly anyone believes my sisters stories. They just all look up to you, because you keep going. You are yourself under any circumstances. You would never change who you are just to fit in and kids our age don't know how to deal with that."

She stared at me a moment, completely silent.

"Emma, can I please kiss you again?" I begged her, desperate to prove that I wasn't as big an asshole as she now thought me to be.

She nodded almost imperceptibly. Gently I took her face between my hand and lowered my head towards her. When our lips met this time, Emma kissed me back and when I gently touched her lips with my tongue, she slowly opened her mouth and welcomed me in with a tentative touch of her tongue to mine.

Her hands slipped around my neck as she pulled me closer to her, small moaning sounds coming from deep in her throat. I felt like I was on fire and Emma was so innately sensual that it was very hard for me not to take this any further, but I managed.

After kissing her, for what felt like forever but too short at the same time, I pulled away and grinned at her.

"Can we try this whole date thing again sometime? Not just because you're the only girl I ever kissed who makes me feel like you do, but because I want to make up for ruining this one and I really want to get to know you."

Emma kissed me quickly. "Yes. I'd love to. Just drop me off at the house. I'll tell mom there were no good movies playing."

After another long, passionate kiss, I started the car and drove up to her house.

* * *

_A/N: A first look into Ethan's thoughts on the matter. He's very much a teenage boy, but I hope I can prove to you all that he will be worth her in the end._

_Thanks once again for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I am writing a couple of other stories simultaneously, so check those out if you want to read more of my stuff ;)_

_I would love to hear whart you thought of this chapter._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Mrs. Meyer, the rest of it is mine.

* * *

**

Chapter four

**Emma's pov**

I stood on the porch, watching Ethan drive away. My lips were still burning from that last kiss. Part of me was giddy over him kissing me, but the other part wondered if he would still talk to me in school.

I walked into the house, in search of my mom so I could talk to her about what happened. I stopped just outside the living room when I saw mom and dad dancing together. He held her so tenderly, like she was made out of the finest glass and she would break if he put too much pressure on her.

I smiled in the dark. Of course I knew how much my parents loved each other, but seeing them like this always made me a little happier. At least I had parents who still loved each other. From what I heard around school not everyone was quite as lucky.

Just as I was about to move away and go upstairs, dad looked up and gave me a lazy smile. He held out one of his arms to me in an invitation to come to them. Smiling, I snuggled into his side. Mom winked at me and together we danced until the song was finished.

"So," dad started when we sat down together. "What happened to your date?"

I could tell he was fighting the urge to spit out the words and I had to smile at that. "Ethan and I couldn't find a good movie, so we drove back and decided we were going to try again later. We'll check next time, though."

"Anything else happen?"

"Dad! Come on."

"Emma, please just tell me honestly. If I get the feeling you're keeping things from me, I'll only imagine worse things."

I huffed, rolling my eyes. "So I need to tell you every detail?"

"No, just tell me if he behaved himself and if there comes a time that he doesn't I want you to be honest with us about it, okay?"

"Sure, dad. He kissed me, but that's all that happened, okay?"

"Thank you. I don't need the details, you can talk to your mom and aunts about that stuff, but I appreciate you being honest about this."

He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. I loved that gesture, it was typical for him. It made me feel loved.

"I love you Emma and I know I might be a bit overprotective, especially now that you're starting to discover boys, but I just want what's best for you. And if I am being a douche, just tell your mom and she'll kick my ass for it."

I laughed as mom winked at me again. "I'm going to head upstaris and read for a bit."

"Sure honey. I'll be up in a minute. I need to talk to you too, you know," mom mockingly warned.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you in a bit."

I left my parents behind, who no doubt would discuss their tactics with regards to my dating after I left, and went up to my room. I plucked out one of the classics my mom always recommended and flopped down onto the bed.

My phone beeped when I was completely emerged in the story. I grumbled at whoever it was that bothered me at this time of night before tossing my book aside and grabbing my phone to see who had texted me.

_I saw you with my brother tonight. Stay away from him or I'll make sure you never be able to kiss another boy again._

_Charlotte_

I resisted the urge to throw my phone against the wall. Why did that brat have to ruin every thing for me? I wanted to punch something, or better yet, punch her.

~*~

The following morning I barely missed the bus, so I hitched a ride with my parents. When we arrived at school and said a quick goodbye and hurried inside towards the library. I didn't want to see Charlotte or Ethan, I was not ready for any of the two confrontations this early in the morning.

I reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I blinked in surprise, partly because I was still standing and partly because I was facing a very happy looking Ethan.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi beautiful. You okay? I called you when you crossed the lot, but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Ethan, we'd better not do this. Last night was wonderful, but it would never work."

I saw his face fall and I felt my own stomach drop at the sight.

"What, did you regret what happened or something? Why did you change your mind?"

"I just did, okay?" I said, trying my damnedest not to cry.

"Fine. You know what, just fine! Last night I finally decided to take a change and come see you, but apparently you're not worth the trouble. Just forget it ever happened."

I bit my lip to keep from blurting out the truth about his sister and that she had seen us. I didn't want him to hate her, it was better if he hated me instead.

Ethan stared into my eyes for another moment before he angrily huffed and stomped off towards his first class. I slumped against the wall, breathing deeply to keep the tears at bay. I so did not want anyone to see me cry.

Charlotte and her posse traipsed in and she nodded haughtily in my direction to let me know she knew I followed her directions.

Ethan's words from last night popped into my head and I cringed. This was the first time I changed myself for what someone else wanted. My stomach churned. It did not feel good. It didn't feel good at all.

My first two classes were okay, but between my second and my third I saw Ethan in the hall. I wanted to apologize to him, but once he saw me, he turned towards the girl he was standing next to and kissed her. Right in front of me he kissed her!

For the second time in as many days I wanted to punch someone. How could he be so mean?!

Well, Em, you were the one who said you couldn't be together, my conscience reminded me.

I shook my head to shut it up. The fact that that little voice was right didn't mean it hurt any less to see him shoving his tongue down someone else's throat the day after we kissed. So instead of going to class, I turned right around and headed to the nurse's office. I was not staying in this shitty school any longer.

When I got to the office there was an elderly couple talking to the secretary, so I took a seat and waited for them to finish. When they had left, I stood and explained I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home.

The nurse was out sick herself, so Mrs. Jennks wrote me down as sick and sent me home. She offered to inform my parents, but I decided I would do that myself. Dad's classroom was closest to the office, so I went there.

I nearly chickened out when I saw that Ethan was in his class and sitting right up front. Taking a deep breath, I calmed down my pounding heart a little and knocked on the door. Dad looked up from his piano and saw me standing there. He immediately excused himself and headed for the door.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling too good. I'm heading home, I thought you should know."

"Okay. I'll get your assignments from your teachers for you. Do you need me or mom to bring home something after work?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. If I really do need something I'll text either of you, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe, baby girl."

"I will dad, promise."

I kissed his cheek and turned without peeking at Ethan like I so desperately wanted.

**Ethan's pov**

Emma had told me she had changed her mind and I had felt like she had punched me in the gut. I didn't understand my violent reaction to what she said, but I felt so betrayed and so deeply disappointed that it almost physically hurt.

My friends were riding me during the first two classes on why I was in such a sour mood, so I walked Chelsea to her next class to take my mind of things. Chelsea was always hanging on my shoulder, hoping for some attention, so I gave her just that, attention.

But then I saw Emma in the hallway looking sad and apologetic and I just wanted to hurt her like she hurt me, so I lashed out in the worst way possible, I kissed Chelsea. I didn't mean for it to be quite as intense as it turned out to be, but Chelsea practically forced her tongue in my mouth.

When I looked up again all I could see was the back of Emma's head as she walked in the wrong direction for her next class. I felt like an ass. Hell, I was an ass.

Chelsea tried to kiss me again, but I simply excused myself and went to music class. Great, Emma's dad taught this class! Another reminder of my stupid behaviour. God, why didn't I just tell Emma I wasn't giving up and that we should try to make it work before giving up? Why did I have to turn my pain back on her? I hated myself when I slid into my seat in the front of the class.

Mr. Cullen explained a new piece we were going to study and sat down at the piano to play it for us when there was a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Emma standing there, looking pale and fidgety. I wanted to get up and ask her what was wrong, but knew I couldn't.

I watched as Mr. Cullen talked to her. I wondered what was wrong? Was she ill? She kissed him goodbye and then quickly rushed out of sight without so much as looking at me. She was avoiding me. Great.

Mr. Cullen walked back in, but the entire class he was distracted. He shot me two questioning glances, but didn't ask me anything other than class related things, not even after the bell rang.

Not sure whether or not it was a good idea to ask him what was wrong with Emma, I just picked up my stuff and left. Chelsea was right outside the door and launched herself at me when I walked out. Her lips were plastered on mine before I could stop her en from the angry growl I heard behind me, I knew I was seriously fucked.

I turned around, ready to apologize and explain, but Mr. Cullen was already walking towards the teacher's lounge.

"Shit, Chelsea! Could you not do that?!"

Chelsea staggered back a step, looking confused. "Excuse me? You were the one that came to me last period. I thought you wanted it."

"No, I don't. It was a mistake and I'm sorry I did that to you. I shouldn't have."

"What? Why was it a mistake?"

"Because I only kissed you to piss someone off, I'm sorry."

Chelsea snickered. "So I did see it right, then?"

"Huh?"

"You are crushing on the Cullen girl and for some reason she's not that into you."

"Yeah, sort of."

"Come on, we've got a free period, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"You would do that for me?"

"Hey, I like you. Yeah what you just did was shitty, but if I understand one things it's making other people jealous for a reason. Besides, I think that Cullen girl is picked on way too much by that bitchy sister of yours. Maybe getting together with you will put a stop to it."

I gawked at her like she had dropped in from another planet. She was totally not what I had expected.

So we walked outside together and planted our asses on the damp picknick benches. Without much prompting I spilled about my night before, this morning and the resulting attempt to take revenge.

"Ah," Chelsea sighed. "I think Ms. Cullen might have been trying to keep herself out of trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard your sister yapping in the bathroom after first period. It didn't make sense at all, but now that I know this..."

"Chelsea, come on! Tell me."

"She was talking to one of her croonies about texting Cullen last night. She said it had the desired effect. I had no idea what she would be texting her 'enemy' for, but now it kind of makes sense. She must have seen you and warned Cullen to stay away from you."

"Come on, Emma would never give in that easy."

"Hey, I didn't read the text. Your sister can get quite vicious. I saw her pull a girls hair out once, it was scary as hell."

I sat back, dazed after what I heard. Could Emma really be brushing me off because of my sister?

* * *

_A/N: It's been a couple of days, but here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. From here on out things should get a little better for Emma. There is a new group of students coming and those kids might make some difference for our Emma._

_Drop me a review and let me know what you think._

_If you're reading any of my other stories, things have been a bit hectic, so I'm not updating as much as I would like. An unexpected new beginning is being updated more frequently, but only because I already have several chapter finished and ready to update. Hang in there, I'm working on the rest._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Twilight crew belongs to Mrs. Meyer. The rest of this stuff is mine :)

* * *

**

Chapter five

**Ethan's pov**

I stood outside the Cullen house, debating with myself whether or not I should go up to the door and ask to talk to Emma. Her parents' car was in the driveway, so they were most likely home, which meant I was not going to get to talk to her should one of them open the door.

Before I could decide for myself, Mr. Cullen came out the front door.

"Ethan, I think you and I need to talk," he said darkly.

I gulped. If he heard it, he didn't say anything. He simply walked down the street towards the playground. I tried to stay beside him, but Mr. Cullen was tall and his long strides were hard to keep up with.

Once he reached the park, he turned back towards me and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, Ethan, listen up. Right now I am not a teacher that has to be careful of what he says, I am a father who is livid about the way you treated my daughter. How is it that Emma comes home last night, glowing like I have never seen her before and then today I see you kissing another girl in front of my classroom?"

I cringed. It was worse than I had imagined. "I was being stupid, sir. I wanted to date Emma and I was serious about that, but she brushed me off this morning. It was like nothing ever happened and I was hurt. I know it's a crappy excuse, but that's why I kissed Chelsea today."

Mr. Cullen sighed. "Judging by Emma's constant crying, I take it she saw you?"

"Yes, she did and I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I want to apologize to her and ask her why she suddenly decided to not date me."

**Edward's pov**

I let out a frustrated breath. Emma meant the world to me and I wanted to see her happy, not crying like she was since she got home from school. Part of me wanted to smash that little shit's head in for hurting my baby girl, but the more rational part of me realized that this was all part of the drama that was high school and I had no idea what happened exactly.

"Listen, Ethan, I'm sure you're a nice guy, I just don't want to see Emma get hurt. She was always such a spontaneous girl and ever since she started high school she's been getting more and more introverted. I'm afraid that things like this will only make it worse."

"I might know where that is coming from."

"Excuse me?"

"The fact that Emma is becoming introverted. Someone mentioned that my sister has been harassing her. I don't know how bad it really is, but I've overheard her talking down to Emma on several occasions. If it started last year...."

I sighed. "If it started last year she's been trashed into the ground. Why didn't she tell us?"

"I'm don't know. I think she's hiding it as much as she can."

"Thanks for the information, Ethan. I'm not convinced you and Emma should go out again, though."

"I understand, sir. I'll keep my distance and if Emma will let me, I'll try to make it up to her by becoming her friend first."

I nodded before I said goodbye to him. I needed to talk to Bella and to Emma.

**Emma's pov**

_How could I have been so stupid? I should have never gone out with Ethan last night and kissed him! And then I should have said stuff it when I read that stupid text message, but noooo, I had to go and let Charlotte ruin everything._

_Damn it! And then Ethan just has to rub my stupidity in by showing me just how much choice he really has in our school._

I kept beating myself up over my own mistakes. With longing I looked at the picture of me at mom and dad's wedding. I was dancing in front of the band on my own. I knew no shame back then. When I was six I knew what I wanted and I wasn't afraid to say it or go for it. Where did all that bravery go?

I wiped the fresh wave of tears away and steeled my spine. "I am not going to take this any more! Starting tomorrow, I will be the Emma I used to be," I muttered to my younger self.

With that resolve set in my mind, I ran down the stairs to find my mother. "Mom!"

She came rushing out of the living room. "Em? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I want you to cut my hair."

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Emma, are you serious? You were always so proud of your hair."

"I was and I still am, but I need to do something to jump start my change."

"Honey, you're not making sense. What change?"

"When I was Sophie's age I knew how to have fun, I never cared what anyone thought of me. But as soon as I started high school, I've been afraid of what everyone thought of me and the more I tried, the less anyone liked me."

"Sweetie, you're a teenager. It's supposed to be an awkward age. Heck before I fell in love with your father I was a loner, much like you are. It'll get better as you grow up. The girls that are popular now, will lose their friends because petty high school drama is not what life is all about. You'll find a set of good, trustworthy friends, I'm sure of it."

I sighed. She was right. I had heard enough about mom and dad and the way they met to know that I took after mom in my solitude, but I really wanted to change that.

"Mom, will you cut my hair anyway? I'm not doing this to fit in better, or make a boy like me more. I want to do this for me. To remind myself of what I was like when I was Sophie's age. It'll help make it easier for me."

Mom's eyes watered, but she didn't let a tear fall, She simply nodded and took me to her and dad's bathroom.

"I'll let you dig around the attic for the clothes your aunt Alice insisted on buying me and I never wore. Maybe there's something suitable in there to help your confidence level a bit," mom said softly as she guided me to a footstool she had placed in the bathtub.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I am having the final say in it, though. If I think it's inappropriate for your age or will give you the kind of attention you want to stear clear of, I will veto the items, you got me?"

I laughed. "Yes, mom. It's not like I'm aunt Rosalie or anything."

Mom laughed, shaking her head. "Don't let her hear you say that. Besides, she's the only woman in the world who can get away with that after having two children."

I snorted. "We all know she adopted those kids, mom. She doesn't even have stretchmarks."

Mom was laughing so hard she couldn't say anything for a while. When she finally cleared the tears from her eyes she looked at me and smirked. "She does have them. Next time you see her in a bikini, watch how she never takes off the pareo she's got over her hips and lower belly. Since her first pregnancy she has not been seen without it when at the beach or a pool."

I gaped at my mom in shock. "Aunt Rosalie actually had a physical flaw?"

"Oh, yes. She wouldn't stop ranting about it for three months after she discovered the first one. She vowed never to show them to the world and she never has. I wonder how Emmett had taken to Rosalie covering up her lower half all the time."

"Mom!" I scolded, unable to hide the shocked amusement at her words. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm a little more than a mom and a teacher sometimes, you know. Why else did you think your dad loves me so much?"

I nodded. "Come on, start cutting my hair, please."

We briefly discussed the length before she started cutting. She had only cut three or four times when we heard the door slam downstairs and dad call out for us.

"We're up here!" mom called as she snipped another lock off.

It was a good thing she decided on the conservative side, because the tendrils curled up so much that the hair ended up hovering just over my shoulder, while mom cut it half way down my shoulder blade.

The door flew open and mom and I both turned to find a very stunned dad in the doorway.

"Wha...What are you doing?"

Mom chuckled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cutting our daughter's hair."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted her to," I said slowly.

"Fine. Sure. Your choice," he muttered absently as he stared at the hair in the bottom of the bathtub.

It took him a few minutes, but then he refocused on me and mom. "I just had a chat with Ethan."

My eyes flew open. "He was here?!"

"He came to apologize for kissing that other girl today..."

"He did what?!" mom cried out.

"He kissed another girl in school today," dad explained and turned back to me.

"He apologized?"

"Yes. He said he was being stupid because you pretended nothing happened last night."

"What else did her say? Why would me turning him down make him kiss someone else?"

"He was hurt, baby girl. He might seem like a tough guy, but from my music classes I know he's lacking self esteem as much as the next kid."

I felt sick. Here I was feeling sorry for myself when I hurt the most gorgeous guy in school.

"I am so stupid," I muttered to myself.

"No you're not, honey. He was stupid. No matter how much you get hurt you don't get even like that. You put on a brave face and move on."

Mom cleared her throat and threw dad a pointed look. "Okay, maybe not. What I wanted to say was that he should have not hurt you like that. He should have either talked to you again or wait a while before finding someone else to date, or kiss."

"Fine. Well, what was your point, because I get the feeling this wasn't it."

"Did Charlotte Petersen have something to do with you pushing Ethan away?"

I nearly choked. "Why do you ask?"

"I am asking because someone mentioned it to Ethan and if it's true I want to know how bad she has been treating you since you've known her."

"Dad, it's nothing. Really. She just doesn't want me to date Ethan."

Mom gently touched my shoulder. "Why do you let her tell you who you can and cannot date? You don't owe her anything."

My view was getting hazy and I had to swallow hard to stop the tears from spilling. "Mom, she's always hated me. She's been mean to me ever since we started school. She says the nastiest things about me and she always makes me trip or stuff like that, but I didn't want to tell you because everyone would think I abused the fact that I have two teachers as parents."

"Oh sweetie. We could have talked to her parents."

"That wouldn't work. I'm sure of it. Charlotte doesn't listen to her parents."

"What did she say to you about Ethan?"

"She said she would make sure I'd never kiss another boy again if I kept seeing Ethan," I whispered.

My father cursed under his breath. "I hate that girl right now!"

"Me too, Edward, but getting angry won't get us anywhere. Emma, what do you want to do about it? Do you think going to another school might solve some of these problems."

"I'm not running away because of her!" I cried.

"No, honey. It's not running away. Listen, we are teachers in the same school and I'm sure that makes kids feel uncomfortable in being around you. Maybe, if you were in a different school, you would make friends easier. Don't see it as running from Charlotte, see it as running from us. We should have thought of this before we enrolled you in West High."

I swallowed hard. Could I really have a better life if I wasn't in West High? I would be rid of Charlotte's conniving ways, but I would most likely never see Ethan again either. I mulled it over silently for a few minutes. The idea grew on me quickly and I soon found myself nodding and telling my parents I would switch schools.

"Okay, I will check out the other high schools in the area and then we'll let you decide. You just hang in there, we'll get you transferred as soon as we can, sweetie."

**Bella's pov**

I finished cutting Emma's hair in silence. I hated having to use such extreme measures to make life easier for Emma, but I would do anything to see her truly happy again. I had noticed over the past year that she grew quieter, more like me. I had worried about it quite a bit, but with her own desire to be more like she used to be and transferring to a new school, she would maybe get the boost she needed not to drown in high school.

I just wished I would have thought of these possible complications when we were talking about high school for her. Edward and I had both thought it was the best idea to have her in school with us, but apparently it wasn't.

When I was done with her hair cut, Emma gave me a tight hug, thanked me and then flew up to the attic, calling her sister to help her look for my old, unworn, clothes. I listened to their chattering for a minute, before I went downstairs to find Eward. He was in the study, looking at websites for the high school that were close enough to our home.

"Hello, love," he murmured as I sat down on the seat next to the desk.

"Hi."

"Do you feel like we've failed her? We've let her muddle on in pain for over a year and we never knew she felt this bad about West High."

"She hid it well, Edward. I'm sure there were some signs, but we've always believed that she would come to us when things like this would arise. It appears now that she doesn't tell us everything."

"I guess that come with the territory of having a teenaged daughter, huh?"

"I guess it does. At least we're trying to make things better for her."

He nodded in agreement and stretched out his arms for me. I understood the silent invitation and settled myself in his lap. His arms wrapped tight around me and he kissed my temple softly. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, my Edward."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for keepng you hanging for so long! I'm really, truly sorry. I promise to do better next time. Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks, if not you guys can club me to death with PM's ;)_

_Anyway, what did you think? The first step to Emma getting her spunky self back has been made. Let me know by pressing the lovely green button below and dropping me a review._

_I love you all! Really, I do._

_Mo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Any Twilight related stuff belongs to Mrs. Meyer. The rest is mine.

* * *

**

Chapter six

**Ethan's pov**

As I walked home that evening, I kept going over the day in my head, beating myself up over everything I had done wrong. I should have talked to Emma instead of letting her walk away without asking what was wrong. I saw that she wasn't okay, but in my self-pity, I completely ignored it.

And then the pain in her eyes when she saw me kissing Chelsea. It made me sick just to remember. Emma deserved better. She deserved to date a guy who would make her feel special and wanted and not some asshole like me who hurt her the first chance he got.

Resigning myself to grovelling as long as it would take for her to forgive me, I finally walked into the house.

"Ethan, is that you?" my mom called from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me!"

She came bustling into the hallway, bringing a wave of perfume with her as always. She wasn't the typical motherly type, but at least she loved us.

"Have you seen your sister?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Not since school this afternoon."

"Damn it! She was grounded, but instead of coming home like she was supposed to, she disappeared on us. Where in the world can she be?" Worry now started seeping into her voice.

"Charlotte is most likely hanging out at one of her friend's houses. I'm sure she'll be back, mom. Did you call her cell?"

"Yes, but she keeps hanging up on me."

"I'll try anonymously."

Mom nodded and waited for me to call Charlotte. The phone rang only once before she picked up.

"SJaalotte Petussen," she slurred.

"Char, it's Ethan. Listen mom and dad are worried about you, where can I come get you."

"M'kay. I'm with Maaandyy."

I sighed heavily. Mandy was one of my sister's friend who kept creeping into my room whenever she slept over. It didn't matter that I turned her down at every turn, she just kept right on coming. I was definitely not looking forward to driving up there and getting my sister.

"We'll come get you," I told her before I hung up.

"Is she with Mandy?" mom asked, her face grim.

"Yes."

"She's drunk again, isn't she?"

"What do you mean, again, mom?"

"It's the reason we grounded her in the first place. Mandy's parents are out of town and her cousin is watching her. Thing is, the girl is too busy with her boyfriend to notice the girls sneaking into the liquor cabinet. Your father and I will go and get her, she's in for a world of trouble."

I nodded, deciding it was wiser to stay quiet that unleashing her barely restrained anger.

Mom and dad left to get Charlotte while I was in my room, giving myself another mental lecture on how horrible I had been all day. I vowed to start making it up to Emma tomorrow. I wouldn't stop until she had forgiven me. If she would give me a second glance, I would make sure I deserved it.

**Emma's pov**

Yesterday Sophie and I had plundered my mom's stash of designer clothes that she never wore and although mom vetoed a few items, I still had nearly an entire wardrobe worth of never worn second hand clothes. It was amazing. But the problem today was that I had no idea what to wear, a first for me.

"Mom!" I yelled, after seeing that I had only ten minutes left to get ready, eat breakfast and catch the bus.

"Em? What's up?" Mom asked from the doorway.

"I don't know what to wear!" I cried. "I'm never going to catch the bus in time."

"Calm down, sweetie. I'll drive you to school. Dad's already gone with Sophie, so we've got time. Now, let's see what we can put on you, shall we?"

I gave my mom a quick hug and a kiss and let her choose my clothes for me. I mentally cringed because I hadn't let my mom dress me for years, but today I needed her help, badly.

After only a brief perusal she pulled out a red satin top with a waterfall neckline, a pair of dark damaged jeans and a pair of brown leather boots with a small heel.

"Wear a bra with a smooth fabric and put on your woollen coat. You'll look fantastic."

"Thank you so much, mom!"

"You're welcome, now get dressed and come to my room so I can put a little make-up on you. If we're doing this make-over thing, we're going all out."

I squealed, gave her another hug and the shoved her out the door so that I could get dressed.

**Ethan's pov**

Last night Charlotte had been hammered when she got home, so I hadn't had a chance to talk to her about what she'd said to Emma. It would have to wait until I got home from school today, because my baby sister had a hangover and mom decided it was best if she stayed home.

I was pissed that I hadn't been able to get some answers out of her. I'd just have to hope I would get a chance to talk to Emma.

When I arrived at school I saw the schoolbus pull up in front of me. I watched if Emma got off, but to my extreme disappointment she wasn't on it. I felt dejected because she wouldn't be in school today, so I parked my car and walked over to my friends, who were hanging around one of the picnic benches.

"E, what crawled up your ass and died?" Rick, his best friend, asked as he came up.

"Nothing. My sister is being a bitch, but other than that…" I trailed off as I caught sight of Mrs. Cullen's car pulling into the lot.

I noticed Emma sitting in the passenger seat, but she didn't look like the Emma I had come to expect. Her hair was cut short and bobbed in soft curls just above her shoulders. She was wearing make-up, which was something I had never seen on her and when she stepped out of the car, I felt my jaw drop at the incredibly sexy outfit she was wearing.

The wolf whistles from behind me told me I wasn't the only one who noticed her and the thought that anyone else would come near her made my stomach lurch. Purely on instinct I hurried over to Emma, needing to keep her away from the boys that were checking her out.

"Emma?" I asked as I neared her.

I noticed her mother giving her a reassuring smile before she turned and left. I sighed in relief for not having her listening to what I had to say.

**Emma's pov**

When I turned around to face Ethan, I noticed how nervous he seemed.

"Hi," I whispered, feeling a little overwhelmed that he was this close to me.

"Emma, can we talk? I really need to explain some things."

"I think so, but our first class will start soon."

"Do you think you can get away with ditching for just one day?"

"An entire day? Ethan, my parents work here!"

He sighed, his eyes lowered to the ground and his shoulders sagged. He looked so downtrodden that I started feeling terrible for snapping at him. Even though I knew I should turn around and leave, especially after what he did yesterday, I didn't. If I was being honest with myself, I wanted to know what he had to say.

"Where are we going?" I asked him eventually.

His head snapped up so fast I was afraid he might have hurt himself. The smile that lit up his face told me something different though.

"We can drive for a while, see where we end up."

I nodded slowly, internally still waging whether or not this was a good idea. But then Ethan grabbed my hand and I felt a shiver trail up my spine. All sensible thoughts escaped me and I let him pull me towards his car.

Just before we drove off I caught sight of my father's angry face and my mom trying to settle him down. Oh, shit. I was going to get in trouble for this.

Ethan must have seen it to, because I heard him curse under his breath. "I'll be there when you face your parents for this," he murmured.

"Won't be necessary. I'm sure it'll be fine. My mother is a miracle worker when it comes to him."

Ethan laughed, sounding a little shaky. "Your dad can be scary, though."

"If he wants to be, yes, but he adores my mother. He would not be capable of going against her wishes if she has her mind set on something."

"Then I think I should try to butter up your mom. Maybe she'll prevent your dad from killing me."

I chuckled at his pale complexion. "Don't worry, Ethan. I'll take the blame for this one. I'm fifteen, almost sixteen. I think it's about time I gave him a few gray hairs."

Ethan groaned. "Don't, Em. Don't strain your relationship with your dad because of me."

"Relax, Ethan. It's not like we're running off together, is it?"

"No."

"Then my dad will get over it, honest."

He nodded, but I could tell he was not convinced. We drove for a while in silence, both of us trying to figure out what to say first. I was about to just blurt out how sorry I was for what I said to him yesterday when he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I am so incredibly sorry for what I did," he rushed, shooting me a sidelong glance.

"Me too."

"I don't have anything going on with Chelsea, I swear. I made a huge mistake by kissing her, but I set her straight and she helped me find out a little more about why you might have changed your mind. Is it true that my sister said something to make you say what you did?"

My heart broke at the pain in his voice. "Yes, Charlotte got to me. I'm sorry about that. You don't know how horrible she is to me though," I murmured.

"Em, you forget she's my sister. I know more about her than you think. I've told you she's just jealous of you. It's true and if she would have seen you today, she would have turned green with envy."

I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Ethan."

"No, it's true. Did you even hear the whistles you received when you arrived with your new look?"

"No I didn't hear a thing. I was preoccupied."

"With what?"

I snorted at the memory of wobbling on my feet as I got out of the car. "I was trying not to fall flat on my face. Apparently I inherited my mom's clumsiness when I'm in heels. I grew over it on flat shoes, but heels, now that's an entirely different story."

Ethan laughed and the sight was so wonderful I felt my stomach flutter. I smiled at him, relishing in his nearness and his warm laughter. I could get used to spending more time with him.

**Ethan's pov**

My entire car smelled like Emma. I had to force myself not to inhale deeply on every breath in order not to get hard. She'd certainly notice that.

"Why the change, Emma?"

"You don't like it?"

"You look beautiful, but you already did. I hope you haven't done this because you think you have to, to make friends."

She drew in a deep breath and then turned towards me. "Pull over, please," she whispered.

I pulled up at the sidewalk and turned the ignition off. When I turned to face Emma, I could see a whirlwind of emotions swirling in her eyes.

"Tell me," I urged as I took her hands in mine.

"I've been hiding who I am ever since I started high school. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be who I was when I was a few years younger. I was so much more like Sophie then, doing what I wanted to do, wearing what I wanted to wear without worrying about what anyone thought of me. Without worrying if my looks were drawing the wrong kind of attention."

Without consciously deciding to do so, I cupped her face in my hands and leaned over to look deeply into her eyes.

"You're beautiful and sweet and I'm glad that you realize that you shouldn't have to hide."

She blushed very lightly and it was the last straw for my resolve to try and be her friend first. I gave in and let my mouth seek hers.

* * *

_A/N: Once again I have to apologize for waiting this long to update, I simply have been too busy to write much._

_I won't promise you any dates, but I'll try my hardest to update sooner for the next chapter._

_For now, what do you guys think? Should Emma stay at West High or should she switch schools? If she stays here, she'll meet the new students that are due to arrive after Christmas. Lemme know what you think :)_

_Love you all,_

_Mo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter seven

**Emma's pov**

Ethan's mouth on mine felt like heaven. His kisses were loving and passionate and all I wanted to do was pull him closer. At least until he pulles away and started apologizing for kissing me. Then I just wanted to punch him.

"Ethan, why are you apologizing?" I asked in a hurt tone.

"I want to be friends with you first. I don't want to rush you."

"It's not rushing me if I want you to kiss me."

"No. Your dad will be pissed off enough at me as it is. I am going to at least going to keep that promise to him."

"You promised my dad you'd stay just friends with me?"

"Yes."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Of all the things to promise, that must have been the worst one of them. Here I was, willing to forgive him for screwing up with the whole Chelsea thing and he wanted to take a step back and be just friends.

"Fine, we'll be friends."

"Good."

"Let's see how good a friend you'll be when I change schools," I muttered under my breath.

Apparently I hadn't been as quiet as I thought, because Ethan tense beside me and stared at me with huge eyes. "You're leaving West High?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ethan, try to remember how many friends I have in that retched school and then think about it."

"But you just told me yourself that you wanted to be the girl you once were and I swear people will be your friend, no matter how much my bitchy sister tries to put you down."

"Well, there's the other thing. Your sister has been spreading vicious rumors about me for years. Why should I befriend any of these kids when they all so willingly believed those lies? What kind of friends would they make?"

"But you can't just leave, that means everyone will believe even more of Charlotte's fibs."

"Well, I don't care any more. I want to get out of that hell hole."

"Emma, please, don't. Just stick it out till the end of the year. If nothing changes you can always transfer over the summer. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because then I get to see you every day. If I don't have that, I have nothing worth going to school for."

He gave me a wicked smile that set the butterflies in my stomach aflutter and I found myself promising I would stay for the rest of the year. I could at least try to convince him to forget about his promise to my dad. He said I was beautiful, so maybe I could find a way to convince him, I'd have to ask my aunt Alice and Rosalie for advice, because there was no way I was asking mom about tempting a boy.

**Edward's pov**

I breathed a sigh of relief when I got home after work and Emma was already there, sitting with a book on the couch, alone. Bella might have reassured me that morning that Ethan wouldn't harm Emma, I was still worried sick about her all day. So instead of getting angry with her for skipping school like I probably should have, I merely kissed the top of her head and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine, daddy. Ethan and I talked about what happened and we agreed to be friends."

I nodded absently, happy to hear he hadn't changed his mind about that part. I wasn't so sure that, had I been in his place, I would have done the same noble thing. There was a reason Emma was created when her mother and I were still so young.

"That nice to hear. Honey, I wanted to talk to you for a minute about your transfer. Your mom and I have checked which schools we thought were suitable, but we've decided to leave the definite choice up to you."

Emma bit her lip and looked a bit sheepish, so the next words out of her mouth weren't entirely unexpected.

"Dad, I think I want to stay until the end of the year and see if with this new look of mine, things might be different. If I still want to change schools, I can do it over the summer."

I raised one eyebrow at her and asked: "And this has nothing to do with Ethan?"

"He wasn't happy about me leaving, so it might have had some influence, but when we talked about it some more, I realized I could give it another shot. It's not like I tried very hard to make friends myself."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well after Ethan dropped me off around lunch, I had a lot of time to think about what I want and how things have been going so far and I think that maybe I could have worked a bit harder at it myself."

I felt my heart break for my little girl, trying to find out how to deal with the less pleasant side of growing up. I wished so much that I could take these burdens away from her, but knew this was a time when she had to figure things out for herself. I just hoped fervently that she would be happy again.

"I hope things will work out the way you are hoping for, sweet heart and if you need to talk I'm here for you, no matter what, okay?"

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too kiddo. Now, your mom and Sophie are checking out a soccer team for girls that your sister wants to join, so they are eating out tonight. What do you say to pizza and a movie?"

Emma smiled happily. "I'd love to, dad. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I do, but it depends on whether or not you want to veto a certain genre."

"Not necessarily, as long as it isn't too much of a girly girl film."

In the end we settled for Casino Royale. Emma stated it would have action for me and a hot guy for her. I cringed when she said it, because I really didn't want to think about whether or not she actually meant that.

**Emma's pov**

Watching Casino Royale with dad was so much fun. I purposefully sighed dreamily every time there was a shot of Daniel Craig without his shirt on, which drove dad absolutely crazy. I think at one point he even contemplated finding Daniel Craig and kicking his ass for making his little girl think of wrong things. Of course I eventually let him off the hook and told him I was just messing with him.

Mom and Sophie had come home half way through the movie, but since it was Thursday, Sophie couldn't watch the film with us. She stomped her foot and threw her version of a tantrum, which admittedly wasn't all that bad, but mom was her usual self and had her up and into bed within fifteen minutes. I seriously hoped that I would inherit her natural ability to be a good mom.

When she came back down she joined us and watched with a smile as I razzed dad. After the movie was over, she told me to go up to bed.

"I'll come up to talk to you for a minute before you go to sleep."

I frowned, not sure why she would want to talk to me, but I nodded any way. I lingered on the stairs but mom didn't start talking until I was upstairs. I smiled, yeah I hoped I inherited that trait.

**Bella's pov**

When Emma was out of earshot I climbed into my husband's lap and kissed him deeply. Watching him be an overbearing father over a movie star was so adorable, it only made me love him even more. Sometimes my love for him made my chest ache until I could touch him and kiss him and verify that he was truly here and loving me the same way. It was a blissful and scary at the same time.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked when he pulled back.

"I just love you so much I sometimes fear I am dreaming. I just need to confirm you're real."

He smiled crookedly, sending my heart rate into over drive. "Did you talk to Em about her options?"

"Yes and she surprised me."

"Surprised you how?"

"She wants to finish out the year and see how it goes with her new look."

I smiled. "Where did that idea come from?"

"I think Ethan may have had a hand in that."

"Well, what do you know. Maybe your wife was right that morning, that skipping one day of school wouldn't be all that bad for Emma."

Edward begrudgingly admitted I was right and kissed me softly. "I love you, baby. But I could do without your need to tell me 'I told you so' every time you're right about something."

"Don't be such a baby. I didn't even use those words."

"Yeah, but it boils down to it."

I laughed, happy with his bantering. "Okay, I need to chat with out daughter for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Wait, what did you say about Emma's absence today?"

"I went to the office and 'called' her in sick. She's excused for tomorrow as well."

"What? Bella, that's not exactly responsible parenting."

I snorted. If anything, Edward was the one who was a little too lenient with the girls. I doubted he told Emma how angry he had been when she ditched school today.

"Yes, and you grounded her when you came home, did you?"

His cheeks flushed a little as he ducked his head. "I didn't."

"Well, don't judge me until after I have talked to Emma. She's getting the consequences right now. If you want you can come up with me."

He nodded and followed me up to Emma's room. I knocked briefly before I went in. Emma was already in her pajama's and under the covers. She sat up as we came in and looked warily from me to Edward.

"Em, first of all I called you in sick so you're not going to school tomorrow. Now, before you think you've scored the jackpot, I have your homework assignments from today and I want you to have those done before I come home from school tomorrow, which you know is early."

I waited so Emma could respond, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, aside from that, you're grounded for a week starting tomorrow. I won't take away your phone because this was the first time you did something like this, but I want you home straight from school for the entire week. Okay?"

"Okay, mom. Thank you for not getting angry with me."

"Well, every kid does things like this and your dad and I got lucky with you. I think we'll have to deal with a lot more from Sophie when she gets older."

Emma snickered quietly. "I'm glad I won't be around for that, college never sounded so good."

I laughed, hugging her. "I love you, Em. But next time you want to talk to Ethan, just agree to meet after class, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too, mom."

I kissed her cheek and went downstairs, noting that Edward had left us to ourselves. I found him at his piano, looking pensive.

"Edward? What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Just a few more years, Bells, and she'll be going off to college. Can you believe it?"

"No, but we have a few years to get used to the idea."

**Emma's pov**

The following day I slept in until ten, which caused me a bit of a problem, because I had to hurry through my homework before mom got home. After she did, we talked a bit about why I wanted to stay in school and how Ethan wanted to be friends first. She gave me wry smile when I told her that.

"I think I'm accurate when I say you don't want to be friends with him, right?"

I nodded. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"Try to be patient and if he keeps this up, you should ask your aunts for advice. I could give you some, but if you're anything like me, the thought alone embarrasses you."

I smiled gratefully. She was so right about that. We agreed to give Ethan until Christmas break and if he hadn't changed his mind then, we would call in reinforcements.

Every day in school, Ethan and I would hang out during lunch. We would talk about different things, carefully avoiding the subject of his sister, but not once did he even seem tempted to kiss me again, even though I really, really wanted him to.

So when Christmas break arrived, I was sorely disappointed. But, true to her word, mom called aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie and they enthusiastically agreed to come to my aid. Part of me was thrilled, but I also dreaded what was going to happen. I knew aunt Rose was usually pretty blunt and aunt Alice tended to get a bit overexcited, but I would just have to wait and see.

They agreed to take me and mom out shopping between Christmas and New year's while the men would get together with the younger kids and go to the zoo or something of the sort.

"So, now that the emergency plan is in motion, you should try to not think about it any more until we go out shopping with your aunts, okay?" mom asked.

"I'll try."

"Okay...And not a word to your father, okay? He would kill me if he knew I was calling in their help to make Ethan stop his gentlemanly behavior."

I cringed as the crude comments that aunt Rose or uncle Emmett would make when hearing her say that.

"Emma, shame on you! I didn't meant that!" mom cried out when she registered where my mind had gone.

"Sorry, mom. I was channeling aunt Rose, I think."

"Well, do me a favor and try to chaste down her advice."

"Chaste down? What does that even mean, mom?"

"It means you listen to her advice, think of what a nun would do with that advice and then take the average."

I laughed at her ridiculous expression. "Okay, mom. I'm sure you can help me there."

"I can. But, whatever happens, Em, if you tell Ethan no, that means no, okay? If he ever does something you're not comfortable with, I want you to come talk to me. I've been in a few situations like that myself and it can really hurt you if you keep that to yourself."

I nodded, remembering when mom told me a bit about her past a few months ago. I really felt blessed that she and dad had provided me and Sophie with this warm and loving home, when the both of them had had less than happy childhoods. I knew that mom hadn't told me everything and I was thankful for it, because I vaguely remembered one or two bad incidents where mom had been really freaked out after someone had touched her against her will. I wasn't ready to hear what caused her to react like that. I might never be ready to hear it all, but at least mom and dad found a way to deal with their pasts and put the bad experiences behind them.

* * *

_A/N: I have been struggling with a small case of writers block. Every time I tried to getthis chapter in order, it kept getting screwed up, so I took a little break from writing and tried again. I hope you guys didn't mind the wait. I am truly sorry for it, but I just couldn't get it right._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


End file.
